


X/Zero week

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, I went into detail but like i didnt go into detail, Imagination, Intimacy, Kissing, Licking, Literal Sleeping Together, Litterly sleeping together not in sex way just actual sleeping in a bed together, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Robot Sex, Sleeping Together, These tags are weird uuuuuggghh, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), Tickling, Zero talks smoothly and X doesnt understand how he does it, lots of kissing towards the end, vague description of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: casualbluevalentineretry casualdreamtouchdistancefree prompt
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Casual

It was getting on time for Zero to go 'home' to his chargeing pod and sleep for the night like he usually did, but nowadays he doesn't do that, his now usual is going to his best friends station and hanging out until late hours of the night before actually going to his room and going to bed. The minute his internal clock told him it was check out he yawned and stood up stretching but not before shutting down his work pad which he took with him when he left.

He casually made his way to X's room.

X's room was lively yet subtle, empty yet full, the reploid in question was lounging on his couch very in tune with the piece of literature in his hand. Zero smelled something sweet and warm, hot chocolate likely in the cup sitting next to where his friend was lieing.

“good evening Zero.” he looked at him from the top of his red-rimmed glasses.

He respond with a shurg of his shoulders and collapsed in a sitting position onto the couch. “something wrong?” X pulled his legs up to give Zero space sitting the book aside to give Zero his full attention.

“nothing you need to stop reading for, ” he finally spoke up. “I'm just really tired.” he glanced over at X and he could see the tired in his eyes.

“wanna tell me about your day?” X leaned closer with interest. He shook his head. “tired…” X always thought sleepy Zero was way cuter then almost anything else in the world, he guided Zero's head to his lap for a nap.

One minute Zero was partly awake and then the next minute he was in sleep mode.

He didnt remember placing his head on X’s lap, or taking his helmet off, he didn't even remember falling asleep. But when he did wake up X was petting his hair softly and loving every second Zero was in their lap.

He didnt remember drifting off, he must have been really tired from today's mission assignment to do something like that, cause shutting down was something Zero always did manually not subconsciously. He moistened his lips and turned his head slightly to see if X was looking at him and he was, he blushed and looked away quickly.

“as much as I enjoy how cute you were snoring, I would really enjoy us snuggling up together in bed.”

“sorry.” he yawned a second time today.

X kissed his hair “it's okay.”

They both slowly made their way to the X's bedroom and snuggled up together shutting down for the night.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm late uploading cause I couldn't write nothing for Blue so I took a unused part of a different fic I was writing and tried to make it fit the blue vibe

Days come and gone no missions for Zero just plain ol' ‘stay at the office and do paper work’ today. He checked on X a couple of times and he couldn't believe he was asleep when he came to check on him one of the times.  
_(Wait…why am I checking on him? He's fine.)_

It's not like something was gonna hurt him while he was at the hunter HQ, this place could go on security lock down so fast you wouldn't have time to say, well you wouldn't have time to say anything cause you would be locked in or out that fast.

Zero checked on him later again, why? Cause he actually was getting fed up with paper work and wanted to get a training session in before the day was done. Training was one of the few joys Zero really enjoyed, he love to fight and fighting X usually brought out the fire in him, X is a worthy opponent. He could take Zero down just as Zero could him and that's one of the things he really liked about X, he was strong.

“Hey,” he leaned against the wall next to X. “wanna train?”

“umm…” X tapped few things on his data pad then he started making a humming sound. “sorry not today Zee, I'm real busy right now.”

“well bolts, what's got you stuck?”

“i don't understand this battle formation.” he showed Zero his data pad. It showed little pictures of blue circles and the mavrick was the red circle in the middle. “see if a mavrick attacked right there and my unit was stationed there i don't see how we could have the favorable out come.”

“just move your units.”

“but that's the closest we could get if we were further away it would take time for us to get there.”

Zero looked at the whole situation for a second. “okay I see what you're saying.”

“Then put some of your units there and the others there and you go there.” Zero explained.

“why am I by myself?” he turnt his head.

“you aren't, I'll be there with you.”

X pushed his face playfully. “i don't need mr perfect breathing down my back everytime he thinks I can't handle a mission.”

“Who said it's for you? Maybe I'm there cause I wanna be.” Zero said.

“So you can soak up the fame? I don't think so. I got this Zee.” X was confident.

Before X could do anything else Zero took the data pad from him. “Hey.”

There's that cute face he love so much.

“Zero, give it back i have work to do.”

Zero kissed his nose then gave it back, X looked like he just got hit by a truck, he aways look like that after Zero would make moves on him.

“see ya blue.”

He waved his hand leaving the room.


	3. Retry causal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't casual but it's something

Zero all but had it with work and he was about to recover from the headache that was practice drills.

He loved the rush of simulated situations don't get him wrong, the irregular fire drills due to flame–type animalloids and earthquakes with falling debris were all very blood pumping and adrenaline starting, which he enjoyed. The headache about this was training the new recruits.

They don't listen like the reploids who actually know what their doing, but that's Zero's job for the mouth, to train them so a new generation of reploids can at least attempt to be as strong as himself or X even.

(Yeah, dream on trainees not gonna happen anytime soon.)

“X?” the combatdroid glanced around the empty room.

He liked to imagine he was casually going to X’s room to hang out and do ‘friend things’ but the reploid in question seem to be absent. Judging by the scan he just gave of the room nobody has been in here sense four o'clock in the morning… weird, he surveyed the area taking unnecessary careful steps, he shifted his weight onto each foot as to not make any sound; he crept into the recharge room where X would normally be sleeping or reading a book after hours.

A big part of him knew he wasn't there. “X?” he whispered looking around for said reploid, nothing no indication of a presence sense that given time frame... was X? No, no he wasn't doing this scrap again. He sighed narrowing his brows ‘i know where you are.’

He made his way into X's office space, he took the elevator just to get there at record time. He better not be at that computer looking tired as shrapnel, and oh look he's at the computer.

“You said you wasn't gonna do this again.” Zero snaped from across the office.

“oh…hi Zero. Something wrong?” sleep etched on his face and in his voice he was still awake, well half awake, Zero's pretty sure he didn't even know what he was doing all his body knew was he was sitting at the work desk so he must be working it guessed.

“X your body is saying: let me charge. Do it a huge favor and go recharge” he made his way to the sleepy boy.

He put his hand on X's shoulder, it's warm which means he's not been moving around meaning he's been sitting here a long time. 

“I already told you i was pulling a all–nighter tonight Zee, it's actually only been a couple of hours.” he protested yawning.

“X you look like your about to pass out on your desk.”

The brunette look worse then that but he tried to be nice about his looks.

“I'm almost done.” another yawn and he was leaning close to the screen, close like it was the only object X could interact with while Zero stood right next to him.

“alright it's recharge time.” he closed the computer and a angry but lazy ‘hey’ was thrown his way. “c'mere.” he lifted the lanky reploid into his arms and carried him out, X instinctively crossed his legs around Zeros waist from fear of falling or something else.

“But Zero my work.” he whined.

“you can finish it tomorrow.” his cute whiney pretend scrap didn't work on Zero. At least not tonight it didn't. 

“…okay…” He snuggled into the blonde awaiting his body to hit the recharge tube in his room so he could relax. Smelt Zero for being such a good friend X thought, he hated that he loved him, he could be so sweet sometimes.

Zero held X with one arm under his buttocks the other putting in the code to open his room, the automatic door slid open and closed when he entered, wasting no time he made his way to the recharge room and kicked off his servo armor, placing X on the soft padding he started doing the same until they were in nothing but their robotic skin. Zero climbed into the tube and lowered himself beside X getting a nice view of the stunning Mega Man.

“goodnight X.” a phrase X would use so frequently, it rubbed off on him.

“goodnight Zero.” X's body shutdown for the night while his fingers intertwined with Zero's.


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit just writing whatever but I'm trying but I think there areally many typos and miss spellings I didn't get
> 
> Next one is gonna be steamy

It was dark out and the X and Zero found themselves sitting inside the huge window frame of the hunter HQ talking about everything their hearts and minds could think of, after all they were only robots who knew no better then to think about the best future for them and humanity.

“level with me here, there will never not be such things as mavricks. Then what will you do when that happens?” X glanced over at Zero.

“i don't know, I don't think about that kinda stuff. Maybe a time will come when their is actually no such thing as mavricks.” he replied.

“okay close your eyes with me for a minute and imagine there being no such thing as mavricks.”

“I…i don't see the point in doing that, I can imagine sernarios with my eyes open.”

“just close your eyes and think for a second Zero,” he did so. “now what do you see?”

“nothing my eyes are close.” his witty remark won him a smack to the head.  
“Zero.”

“Alight, I'll indulge you.” he closed his eyes and tried to imagine a world without mavricks. The first thing that came into view was X, they was sitting next to him on a hill the wind was blowing and the leaves were whistling, a leaf floated onto X cute face and their eyes tried to look at it, they looked silly, X looked adorable.

Zero removed the leaf and replaced it with his lips, he imagined what it was like to kiss X nose before coming back to his senses.

Imagination was like going off to another world where nobody could bother him, like how he felt when he was with X. When he's with X Zero feels like the world is just taken off his shoulders, like…like he doesn't really know how to put it but it's a good feeling like a dream but very real. “you alright?”

X broke him from his trance. “y-yeah. Why did you ask me that?”

“well your face was getting all red so I thought maybe you were thinking to hard.” they replied.

A very chilling blush rose in Zero's face, he must have gotten it from thinking about kissing X. He wondered why he was even imagining that he was supposed to be thinking about a mavrick free world, maybe X is his mavrick free world whatever that means. “you sure you're okay Zero?”

“it's fine,” he lied. “why don't you tell me about your imagined world X.”

“if a mavrick free world could exist I would build a place and call it neo arcadia, I would rule it and humans and reploids would get along peacefully.” they sighed lowering their posture.

X continued to look into the ever glowing star filled sky wondering what it even ment to be truly free from this hazard that was known as mavrickisum.

“I wanna live Zero.” they let the wind blow around their finger tips feeling it with a outstretched hand.

“you are alive X.”

“no, i am surviving. I want to be alive.”

“kiss me then.” X sat up and looked at Zero wondering if that's what they really heard.

“if you are just surviving then kissing me might make us both feel alive.”

“I am very curious to know what led you to believe that would make me feel alive but go on.” X leaned in and Zero's lips met theirs, both reploids closed their eyes trying to feel anything, to put it simply it felt like two lips just sliding together. He licked his tongue out and X open their mouth data was now being transferred and he felt something new, he felt like X was pouring their thoughts into his mouth and he was drinking it up without problem.

Zero pushed X onto the floor and and continued drinking the data from their lips. “are you alive yet?”

“i felt alive for just a minute,” the blue robots eyes glowed in the dark. “keep kissing me please.” X tugged Zero back down onto them holding him there so he couldn't move away.

Like he would want to.

Zero just let his body drop on top of X and let his hands roam the free territory that was his friends body, he liked the noises X made between breaths when he would brush his finger tips over thier belly and down their hips. “X your so beautiful, I...”

“I really hope I'm not dreaming.” X interrupted.

Zero just laughed, a genuine laugh one X hadn't heard like that in a really long time. 

"I love you." Zero finished.

X pecked him on the lips going to his collarbone tracing his scars with their lips, making sure to kiss them tenderly. Each and every scar on his chest was diffrent, different form and shape but X kiss them all healing them mentally with their kisses.

After reploid scars would heal cyber lines could be seen by the reploid eye, only the orginal scratches on their psudeo skin could still be seen if they didn't get them fixed.

"You know, it's hard for me to believe," X drew close to Zero's ear piece snuggling inbetween him like a puzzle piece that fit, he hummed in question to what X was talking about. "holding you. I never thought I'd be able to hold you. And kiss you, be allowed to love you and receive the same feelings back." X planted more kisses to Zero and in response Zero kissed X back properly thanking them.

“i feel very alive Zero, im existing with you. This isn't a dream right?”

Zero held X's hand and gently brought it to his robotic heart.

“it's a dream come true.”


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add alot of detail but you get Whats going on it ain't that saucy

Was there ever a more beautiful sight then mavrick hunter Zero the elite unit leader of the 17 unit on his knees gently sucking on a B classes wet member? Zero knew what he was doing and X knew he knew, if he didn't he wouldn't be making such a shameless face.  
Ever so slightly retracting his lips so X could gaze upon the vulgar sight that was themself inside his mouth.

False adrenaline corseing threw X circuitry making them static with the syrupy release that was rapture.

“ahh! Zero!” they swore throwing their head back.

Streams of white painted the insides of the combatdroids mouth, tongue out licking his lips tasting the gooey subtence before a hard swallow was made.

For a few seconds X's coordinating center went offline (like the Internet shutting down for a few seconds.) but restarted within the mommet, twitches being sent from their groin to their head in electric pulses.

They gasped for air to cool their inner mechanisms every artificial organoid pumping coolants all throughout their body in an attempt to save X from overheating to death. Their body working as if it was being punished to a strenuous degree unknowing it actually was being rewarded for its wearying work.

They heaved. _“Zero…”_ X didn't know what else could be said, there was nothing running in their databank for words, X was drawing a blank card.  
“tha-that was ama-azing…” heavy breaths were static, the blue robot couldn't talk properly yet but that didn't stop them from trying.

All Zero did was peck the blue bots inner thigh and held them closer as a reply.

X felt stained with Zero's coding, filthy with the knowledge of _‘this is our form of sex’_ and _‘we probably shouldn't have just done it in a break room’_ although X was the one practically throwing themself on Zero as one could say to get him to give X a mouthjob. In which he did and Zero was nothing but happy to receive the same treatment but denied when asked. _“would you allow me to do the same for you?”_

Zero clean them both up and after almost falling asleep on the break bench he decided for the both of them. “we should get back X, someone might be looking for us.”

“someone probably sent for us once or twice, I heard foot steps but I tried to ignore them.” they added.

“yeah I heard them too.” The cruel reality hitting Zero that they had to leave soon and neither of them would see eachother for a while cause of a big upcoming mission; he spoke up again. “I love you X, you are the best everything that every happen to me. Don't ever leave my side please.” it was more of a command then a telling but whatever X took it like was fine just as long as they was taking it.

The blue bot close their eyes… scrap metal why was he so smooth-tongued all the time, his words literal butter and the not-so-funny part was he didn't even mean to do it, he never ment to be such a suvey guy but he did it so effortlessly it wasn't even funny.

“alright,” X sat up. “you're gonna make me cry Zero.” X eyes pleaded for him to hush his honey words.

He smirked pulling them in for a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make another fic on how I view reploid love making I will get around to it let me play around with these short small fics 
> 
> I'm getting into the writing groove


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say I got lazy and I feel like I did but this actually might be alright enough

Even though we are far away we are close as we could possibly get, X told themself while traveling over seas to deal with a mavrick case.

“you know I admire you X.” their navigator said seated at her station. “you and Zero have been long distance for eight months and you haven't lost it yet.” she half joke half amazed at how two friends could go that long with out seeing eachother face to face for so long.

“we still talk you know.” X heart strings tugged if only Alia knew she was bringing up the evil reality that X was missing Zero frustratingly deep. “we talk in our channal and through communication screens.”

“but talking and seeing your best friend on a screen is two different things from seeing them in real life, if I had a best friend like that I couldn't dare be apart from them.” she gazed lovingly about her dreams. “almost like lover would.” she sighed.

“yeah almost like almost lover.” X said in such a whisper unknown to them it came out louder then a thought.

Break time was starting and X bid their navigator goodbye for the hour, they made their way into one of the off limits rooms and seated themself behind a storage crate.

“Zero? Come in Zero?” X speaks through their private channel.

“I'm here, my break just started.”

“good…” X cut right to the reason of call. “Zero I miss you so much.”

“I know X…i miss you too, three more months bluejay.” his words were the nectar X needed to calm down from their childish fit.

“those three months can't pass fast enough. ” X joked but covertly told the truth.

“i want to hold you… make you smile hear you laugh, I can't do that here X. But let's not talk about that, let's talk about something else.” His forbearing voice acting as if they didn't have to tolerate this separation, he was right there next to X's ear plate, talking with his soothing low voice telling X everything they wanted to hear.

“Zero…”

“i know you said it, please don't say it again.” X was breaking Zero's heart, the blue boomer sound like a crying puppy, not that that would make Zero have any change in feeling but the point was X was miserable without him and he was the same without X.

“hey I got a surprise for you when I get back.”

Before Zero could even tell X what it was the break over alarm rang and X's heart squeezed the sad truth pin was ready to puncture it with even more holes from every time they had to cut connections, breaks, before bed, and mornings but it was only three more months X had to endure the suffering that was a missing the second half who was on the other side of the world.

—

Three months had gone by like a blizzard and it was dawn of the final hour. X transported home early the commander knew something was waiting home for X and decided not to have them stay longer then what was necessary, so X was home snuggled up in a blanket that Zero and them normally shared on cold nights.

X was fast asleep when Zero entered the room, he made his way across the floor over to X's warm make-shift charging station, he tap his partner on the shoulder waking them up from their jet-lagged charge schedule but when X realize what was in front of them X didn't care about the stupid sleeping schedule.

“ZERO!”

“the surprise is me coming home, hope it's a good gift.”

X kissed him multiple times on every inch of artificial skin their lips could reach crying and holding him close.

“this is the only gift I ever want, I don't want anything else i just want you to never leave me again.”

The feeling of their lips almost became foreign but he slowly reminded X who they belong to and who he belong to when their kiss got more intimate, new and old data transfered from mouth to mouth, tongues searching across eachothers oral cavities for nothing in particular. Just the taste of love.

Zero joined X in the blankets for a well deserved recharge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only word X knowas in my fics are Zero lol


	7. Free prompt: first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have done it before but this is the first time they ever slept SLEEP together
> 
> I'm so glad I'm done now and I can fool around with own junk

Honestly the first time they shared a bed it didn't come as natural as either of them thought it would. See they thought it would just slowly become normal sleeping together for the first time but both reploids found it very difficult to fall asleep when the thing they loved most was on the opposites side of them, and they weren't to tired to begin with.

“X? You awake?” he shifted his head to look at his new bedmate. “yes Zero, I'm awake.” X peaked one eye open gazing through the slightly tented lens. “Can't sleep? ”

Neither wanted to move in hopes they would eventually drift into shutdown mode without force shutting down their systems, but alas sleep never came allowing them to only be in eachothers silence and company longer.

Zero had a idea.

He pushed himself to his side so he could see X better. “maybe it would help if we cuddled?” he suggested.

They nodded and he pulled them in resting his chin on their shoulder, his body now getting readjusted after moving to a new position, he hadn't move for a few hours but getting comfortable was fairly easy when X was next to him.

Zero was spooning the smaller robot, making sure their body fit right into his own so both robots were comfy.

“better?” he kissed their cheek.

“I'm still not sleepy.”

He hummed pulling X even closer, they were so close they looked like they were stuck together from the waist up legs tangled together arms wrapped around eachother, this was love in it's purest form.

For a solid few minutes there was silence in every corner of the room they shared, suddenly X felt fingers crawling up and down their mid section and stomach, they had to laugh X was actually super ticklish and Zero had to take advantage of that while he was close enough to do so.

“Zero! Haha– Stop!” X uncontrollable giggled and lashed around trying to get away from this tickle mavrick that took over their lover.

“Zero! I'm trying to sle– eeeep!” his teeth graced over X's neck, they arched their back and he plunged closer to their ear cone saying something that made the blue bot blush intensely.

He licked his tongue out then sucked on the blue-grey skin under his lovers ear. “Zero…” X moaned in a hush like tone while he continued his assault on the exposed flesh. Small giggles turned into sweet words and lustfuly kisses in the dark room, they continued until they were out of breath and very sluggish.

“tired yet?” his internal fans started up.

The only reply he got was X trying to steady their breathes and calm down from the senual pleasure of his soft kisses and gentle touches.

“i won't make this mistake again.” X said. “you rile me up then expect me to go to sleep, such a tease.” X turned away from him pouting. “oh hush,” he hug them from behind curling up into their back. “aren't you tired now?”

“i can't hear you I'm sleeping.”

They both drifted off into sleep and Zero regreted teasing X the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far I'm super happy you even took tI me to read my garbage excuse for fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually wrote here before but my first fic here was cringey so I orphaned it


End file.
